


The Forest Of Dean

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble, set before Ron and Hermione went to Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest Of Dean

   Occasionally he saw her. Her frizzy hair that caught on the branches as she walked, or that shielded her face from view as she carefully turned the pages on one of her beloved books.

   Occasionally she saw him. A shock of red hair that he was constantly brushing out of his eyes as he played with his brothers, or that would cling to his head when he came out of the lake, until his mum towel dried it so that it stuck out everywhere.

   Occasionally they caught each other's eye, only to glance away again, never daring to say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
